De weg kwijt
by Nuky
Summary: Verhaal over een weggelopen meisje, een psygopatische jongen die allebei diep in de nesten zitten. Toch kunnen ze nog lager zinken als ze erachter komen wat er in de achterbak ligt. FF van Van God Los, maar je hoeft niet de film gezien te hebben. 7 IS UP
1. Alleen in de regen

**Dit verhaal speelt al een tijd in mijn hoofd. Ik zag de film Van God Los, een van de beste Nederlandse films vind ikzelf. En er begon een verhaal zich te vormen. Ik vond het einde namelijk niet zo best en zo doende is er dit hoofdstuk uitgekomen. Enjoy. **

_**De weg kwijt**_

_**Hoofdstuk 1)Alleen in de regen.**_

Het regent. Net als bijna elke dag hier in Nederland. Vandaag blijft het niet bij miezeren, het stort. Niemand waagt zich buiten, iedereen zit veilig in hun warme thuis. Gezellig met familie of bij mensen van wie ze houden. Gezinnen zitten knus met elkaar een spelletje te doen of kijken naar de tv. Niemand is zo gek om zich nu, in dit hondenweer, buiten te wagen. Niemand.

Behalve één persoon.

Iemand die even verdwaalt is als de storm buiten. Het is een jongenman van begin twintig. Zijn lange donkerbruine haar hangt in strengen voor zijn gezicht, terwijl de regen zich vermengt met zijn tranen. Frustratie zit nog steeds diep in hem, verscholen achter zijn donkere grijze ogen die vurig naar het asfalt voor hem staren. Zijn handen zijn diep in de zakken van zijn leren jack gestoken, de rechter omklemt nog steeds het pistool. Zijn wijsvinger zit om de trekker heen, klaar om te schieten. Om iemand om te leggen, misschien zichzelf.

'Want wat heb ik nog over?' Vraagt de jongeman zich verbitterd af. 'Ik wordt godverdomme door me kop geschoten als ik terugga.' In een rap tempo loopt hij verder, op de vluchtstrook van de A44. 'Godverdomme, godeverdomme, als die klootzak nou godverdomme gewoon betaalt had! Als hij me godver niet genaaid had…' Hij wrijft de tranen vermengt met regen ruw van zijn gezicht en loopt door.

Zijn laarzen tikken op het asfalt, verderop klinkt een auto. Angstig kijkt hij om, zouden ze hem nu al gevonden hebben? Maar gelukkig, de koplampen razen door, merken hem niet eens op. Toch wekt dit bij hem een soort verslagenheid op. Hij is hier nu zo alleen. Niemand zal hem komen ophalen, want hij heeft het verkloot. Drastisch verkloot, geen weg meer terug.

Maar ook geen weg ergens naartoe, wat zit er nog voor hem in de toekomst? Somber kijkt hij naar de eindeloze grauwe weg voor zich.

"Godverdomme…" Weer lopen er tranen over zijn wang, dit keer niet van verbittering. Maar van angst. Wie heeft hij nu nog over? Zo goed als niemand en dat is zijn eigen schuld. Hij koos voor angst in plaats van liefde. Zijn motto was: Waarom je hele leven naar liefde streven als angst evengoed werkt? En het was zo, zijn motto was de waarheid. Toch hielt hij een klein dingetje niet goed in de gaten. Angst verdwijnt als je macht kwijtraakt.

En hij ís machteloos, totaal machteloos. Hij weet het en het maakte hem woedend.

Zijn hele leven was hij al aan zijn lot overgelaten, moeder een hoer, vader een uitbuiter. Altijd moest hij er voor zichzelf zijn, nooit nam iemand het roer is een tijdje over. Nooit kon hij is rustig op adem komen, altijd moest hij over zijn schouder blijven kijken.

Net als nu.

Snel draait hij zich om en ziet een auto naderen. Meteen haalt hij het pistool, nog diep verborgen in zijn zak, van veilig af.

De auto stopt langzaam een paar meter voor hem en de lichten knipperen. Voorbereid op alles loopt de jongenman naar de auto. Het is een zwarte Cadillac een oldtimer als hij het goed kan zien. Maar meer tijd voor een vluchtige blik heeft hij niet.

Een aangeschoten bestuurder draait zijn raampje open. De geur van alcohol walmt uit de wagen.

"Zo vrind, wie mag jij wezen?" Vraagt de bestuurder met een dikke tong.

Verwalgt trekt de jongenman zijn neus op, maar grijnst naar de bestuurder.

"Maikel, meneer." Is zijn antwoord beleeft. Vlucht switcht hij zijn pistool weer naar veilig.

"Zo, zo, Maikel." De bestuurder doet zijn raampje nog iets verder open en wordt serieus. "Waar moet dat heen zo laat."

De jongenman haalt zijn schouders op, maar blijft een beetje op afstand. "Kweenie, weg."

De bestuurder knikt. "Zeker problemen met de wijfies heh?" Grinnikend om zijn eigen grap strijkt hij zijn lange pikkende haar naar achter. " Maar goed, wat moet je zo laat op de weg en wie ben je?

Nu pas stapt de jongenman naar voren, het licht in. "Maikel Verheije."

De ogen van de bestuurder worden groot. Snel probeert hij zijn raampje weer dicht te draaien in een poging om te kunnen ontsnappen. Spijtig genoeg is de man al te laat.

Vlak voor een paar hoge iepen wordt de onbekende man uit zijn auto getrokken en op de grond gebeukt. De man geeft niet op zonder slag of stoot. Maar juist dat wordt hem fataal. De frustratie die al de hele avond in Maikel heeft gewoekerd komt eruit en langzaam kleurt het grauwe asfalt donkerrood.

Hijgend strijkt Maikel over zijn kin, een spoor van bloed wordt zichtbaar. Het is niet het zijne. Onhandig grijpt hij het lichaam van de dronken bestuurder en trekt het de berm in.

Het loopt een beetje af en zo rolt het levenloze lichaam naar beneden.

Met grote duistere ogen kijkt Maikel Verheije op zijn slachtoffer neer. 'Klootzak.' Vanuit het duister onderaan de berm ziet hij iets bewegen.

"KLOOTZAK!" In een flits haalt hij zijn pistool uit zijn zak en begint in het wildenweg naar beneden te schieten.

Pas als zijn kogels op zijn en hij het geklik van zijn legen pistool hoort stopt hij. Snel stopt hij het wapen terug in zijn diepe zakken en werpt nog vluchtig een blik op de dode man.

Raar hoe weinig zo'n malloot hem doet. Ag, zolang je er niet teveel over na denkt is het best. Aan de dranklucht te ruiken is het niet bepaalt een goed persoon. Niemand drinkt zoveel als hij niet iets slechts op zijn ziel heeft zitten.

Een humorloze grijns vult Maikel zijn gezicht. "Dan zou ik me echt dood moeten zuipen."

Dan loopt hij naar de auto. Hij doet de deur open en kijkt naar de benzine meter. Hij had het niet beter kunnen treffen, hij zit nog driekwart vol.

Even laat hij zich in het zachte witte leer van de auto zakken en wenst dat hij even zijn ogen kan sluiten en niet meer hoeft te denken.

Dan geeft hij gas en rijd weg zonder enige besef waarheen.

.-.-.

Vlak naast een in elkaar getrapt bushokje staat een jong meisje te wachten. Ze is verschrikkelijk nerveus en staat om de paar seconden naar de grote klok tegenover het bushokje te kijken. Het is haar eerste nacht als hoertje. Ze haat het met heel haar hart, maar ze heeft geen keus.

Het is dit of terug naar huis, iets wat haar nog minder aanstaat. Verder zijn er ook geen opties meer, ze heeft alles al geprobeerd.

Dus daarom staat het meisje daar, onder de lantaarnpaal in de regen. Het schimmige licht schijnt somber op haar neer. Ze heeft het koud, het korte rokje en haar doorschijnende topje zijn geen partij tegenover de ijskoude regen. Onwennig schuift ze met haar hoge pumps over de stoep. 'Jezus, wat is het koud…' Ze besluit om toch maar haar vest aan te doen, zoals het er nu uit ziet staat ze hier toch voor niks. Half versteend slentert ze naar het bushokje en haalt een versleten vest gemaakt van nepbont uit een klein weekend tasje. Terug bij de lantaarnpaal steekt ze een sigaretje aan, nu heeft ze tenminste iets wat haar gedachten naar iets anders brengt. Het helpt niet zoveel als ze had gehoopt. Witte rook vlucht via haar neus naar buiten. Ze strijkt de plukjes honingblond haar uit haar gezicht en haalt een spiegeltje uit haar zak. Een veel ouder meisje kijkt haar aan. Dikke strepen eyeliner vormen donkere lijnen om haar ogen. De knalrode lippenstift is wat uitgelopen en snel wrijft ze het weg. Ook wrijft ze langs haar ogen, een streep uitgelopen mascara blijft aan haar palm zitten.

'Ik wil dit niet. Echt niet.' Weer loopt een traan over haar wang. Snel knijpt ze haar ogen dicht en probeert niet te snikken. 'Als die verdomde regen toch is ophield!' Boos slaat ze haar armen om haar lichaam en probeer zichzelf warm te wrijven. Ook dit werkt niet. Haar vest is zo langzamerhand ook al doorweekt en plakt aan haar armen en rug.

'Kutzooi.' Ze rukt het vest uit en staat dan weer met blote armen en blote buik in de regen. Rillingen lopen over haar rug en ze voelt haar onderbenen niet meer. 'Als dit zo doorgaat, maak ik mezelf van kant.' Ze drukt de sigaret uit tegen de lantaarnpaal en spuugt op de grond. 'Ik weet het zeker, ik kap d'r mee. Ik heb het gehad!'

Dan verschijnen er koplampen op de weg en geschrokken kijkt ze op. Haar hart begint te bonzen in haar keel. 'Nee, rij door! Rij door, zo bedoelde ik het niet!'

Maar tot haar grote angst mindert de auto vaart. Een grote zwarte kist stopt een paar meter voor haar.

Een misselijk gevoel vult haar buik. Ze voelt hoe haar benen langzaam richting de auto lopen. Kotsmisselijk ziet ze hoe de deur van de auto wordt open getrapt.

"Stap in."

Waarom hij het meisje mee heeft gevraagd weet hij niet. Niet omdat hij nou zo nodig zin heeft in een hoertje, dat zeker niet. En dit komt ook nog is vreselijk ongelegen uit. Nu zit hij met haar opgescheept en dat was totaal niet volgens plan, wat het plan dan ook mag zijn.

Maar toch, ze deed hem denken aan zichzelf.

Hij weet nog goed hoe het is om zo alleen te staan. Met niemand die voor je uitkijkt, alles en iedereen laat je gewoon stikken.

Kijkend naar de weg werpt hij af en toe zijlings een blik op het meisje. Ze heeft nog geen één keer naar hem gekeken en staart alleen maar naar buiten terwijl ze met haar pumps op de grond tikt. De nervositeit is van haar af te lezen. Ook heeft ze nog geen woord gezegd, iets wat hij niet snapt en hem mateloos irriteert.

"Dus, je eerste nacht zeker?"

Nu kijkt ze schichtig op. "Gaat jou dat iets aan?"

Maikel kijkt weer naar het stuur. Een kleine glimlach doet zijn mondhoeken omhoog krullen. "Je vroeg geen prijs, vroeg niet waarheen, vroeg niet of ik een rubbertje heb. Moet wel je eerste nacht zijn. Niet dan?"

Het meisje krimpt in een maar geeft geen kik. De kleine glimlach veranderd in een grijns.

"Hoe oud ben je?"

"Achttien."

"Hoe oud ben je echt?"

Ze zucht en staart naar haar pumps. "Veertien."

Zijn grijns verdwijnt weer en staart naar de weg. Nog een stuk jonger dan hij had verwacht. Meestal staan ze hier pas op hun zestiende, dit is echt nog een kind. Hij begint er met de minuut meer spijt van te krijgen dat hij haar heeft meegenomen. Was dat kind niet veel beter afgeweest in de regen? Natuurlijk kon ze elke seconde worden opgepikt door een vieze ranzige klootzak van middelbare leeftijd. Maar nu zit ze bij hem in de auto, welk van de twee is erger?

"Waar rij je eigenlijk heen?" Vraagt ze plotseling en Maikel schrikt op uit zijn gedachten.

"Geen idee." Mompelt hij terug en staart weer op de weg. Een eerlijker antwoord weet hij niet te geven.

Het meisje schuift onrustig op de stoel en staart angstig naar buiten. Ze is nog nooit zo ver van huis geweest. Nu ze er over na denkt, ze is eigenlijk nooit verder dan buiten haar stad geweest. Dit is al een hele wereldreis voor haar. De tranen prikken weer in haar ogen.

'Waar ben ik in godsnaam mee bezig? Dit ben ik niet! Dit is niet wat ik wil!'

"Ik wil eruit." Zeg ze vastbesloten. Ze kijkt onzeker naar de jongenman naast haar. Waarom moest ze juist bij hem in de auto terecht komen? Zijn gezicht is verscholen in de schaduw, slechts af en toe ziet ze zijn ogen als een auto langs raast. En die bevallen haar niks. Ze zijn donker, duister en onheilspellend. Er hangt iets luguber over hem heen, vooral te wijten aan zijn uiterlijk. Zijn lange donkerbruine haar zit losjes in een staart naar achter zodat het over zijn schouders valt. Een kort ringbaartje siert zijn kin en zorgt ervoor dat hij er nog gevaarlijker uitziet.

Dan vallen haar ogen op zijn zwarte leren jack. Aan zijn rechtermouw zit een donkerrode vlek. De jongenman ziet haar kijken en trekt zijn arm weg. Hun blikken kruisen elkaar voor slechts een seconde. Het meisje schrikt van zijn blik en weet hier klopt iets verschrikkelijk niet!

"Laat me eruit!" Zegt ze weer en kijkt naar rechts, shit haar deur zit op slot. Haar paniek neemt toe. "Laat me er uit! Laat me er alsjeblieft uit!" Begint ze te schreeuwen en rukt aan de deur, geen beweging in te krijgen.

De jongen schrikt van haar plotselinge poging te ontsnappen. Snel grijpt hij haar schouder vast en rukt haar van de deur vandaan. Maar de jongen kent zijn eigen kracht niet en zodoende beland het meisje met haar elleboog op het stuur. De auto schiet naar links en het meisje begint te gillen.

Van buiten klinkt het geluid van toeterende auto's, de jongen vloekt hard, draait wild aan het stuur en komt tot stilstand in de vluchtstrook.

Snel kruipt het meisje zo ver mogelijk van hem weg. Als versteend zit ze dicht tegen het witte leer aan en kijkt met grote ogen gevuld met angst naar de jongen. Door de plotselinge bocht is hij tegen de ruit geknald en zijn neus bloed.

Aarzelend steekt het meisje hem een zakdoek toe.

Maikel neemt hem kwaad aan en druk hem tegen zijn neus.

"Stomme trut, we hadden wel dood kunnen zijn." Schreeuwt hij boos en slaat met zijn vuist op de claxon.

"Sorry." Piept het meisje met een rillerig stemmetje.

Zijn woeden zakt al iets als hij het meisje bang tegen de ruit ziet zitten.

"Wat is je naam eigenlijk?" Vraagt hij.

"Lotte."

"Lotte." Hij kijkt het meisje aan. "Mooie naam." Ze reageert niet. "Geen achternaam?"

"Zeg ik niet." Antwoord ze zacht. "Ze zeiden dat je dat nooit moest zeggen."

Hij weet eigenlijk al wie 'ze' zijn, maar vraagt het toch. "Ze?"

"Andere-" Ze kucht. "-…Hoeren."

"Aha." Hij knikt en zet de motor uit. "En hebben die je ook vertelt wat er met meisjes zoals jij gebeurt die midden in de nacht naast een bushokje staan te wachten?"

Ze kijkt weg.

"Nou?" Dringt Maikel aan. Langzaam schud ze haar hoofd. "Dacht ik al, laat ik je dat dan even vertellen Lottie, we zitten hier nu toch." Even kijkt hij door de achterruit, maar ziet niets dat voor hem een gevaar kan zijn. "Meisjes zoals jij worden verkracht, hoor je dat? Verkracht, das niet zo mooi heh?" Hij ziet haar spierwit worden en tranen beginnen in haar ogen te glinsteren. "En dan worden ze vermoord, weet je waarom?" Weer schud ze haar hoofd. "Omdat ze als hoertje niks betekenen. Want _ze_ weten dat niemand ze zal missen, logisch welk meisje staat daar om half een s'nachts? Meisjes die zijn weggelopen, die aan de heroïne zitten die niet gemist worden door niemand." Het is raar hoe zijn woorden zich op het meisje uitwerken. Toch voelt hij geen medelijden voor het meisje. Hij kent het niet, snapt wel waarom het meisje huilt, maar het doet hem niks. Ze is alleen een vage herinnering aan hemzelf, meer niet.

"Of die hoertjes hebben geluk en worden door jongens zoals ik opgehaald." Hij zucht en heeft verschrikkelijk veel zin in een sigaret. Maar hij heeft niets meer, toch voelt hij weer in zijn zakken. Het enige wat hij voelt is zijn pistool, daar heeft hij nu even niks aan. Boos trek hij zijn handen weer uit zijn zakken en start de auto opnieuw.

Verschrikt kijkt het meisje op.  
"Waar rij je heen?"

"Geen idee." En met piepende wielen rijd de auto de weg weer op.

.-.-.

**Zeg alsjeblieft wat je ervan vind, maar blijf een beetje aardig. Dit is mijn eerste poging een serieus en realistisch verhaal te schrijven.**

**Groetjes Sue-AnneSparrow.**


	2. Verzopen motel

**Heel erg bedankt: Liesl 944: voor de complimenten hier is deel 2. Me-Loves-Orli­: voor ut blijven lezen van moi verhalen GO FM:D En Amberez: Voor je altijd lieve reviews en idd, Tygo met lang haar… sight!**

**Hoofdstuk 2) Verzopen motel. **

Na ongeveer een uur rijden heeft Maikel er genoeg van. Hij neemt een afslag en rijt een parkeerplaats op. Terwijl hij een plek zoekt voor een plek voor de auto kijkt hij schuin naar het meisje, Lotte. Ze is in slaap gevallen en ziet er nog steeds erg bleek.

'Geen wonder,' bedenkt hij en zet de motor uit. Even twijfelt hij of hij het meisje laat liggen, maar schud haar dan ruw door elkaar. "We gaan."

Ze knippert met haat ogen, kijkt hem bang aan maar zegt niks. Maikel is ook niet in de stemming om te praten en stapt uit.

"Godverdomme, kut land!" Kwaad kijkt hij omhoog, naar de hemel die nog steeds liters water naar benden zend. Hij draait zich terug naar de deur en buigt zich naar voren.

"Zeg kom je nog, ik sta hier niet voor niets te verzuipen."

Geschrokken doet ook het meisje de deur open en stapt naar buiten met haar tasje in haar hand.

"Waar gaan we nu heen?" Vraagt ze zacht.

Hij haalt zijn schouders op en wijst naar het eind van de parkeerplaats. "Naar dat motel, ik hen geen zin om in die auto te slapen. Veel te weinig ruimte."

Lotte kijkt hem onderzoekend aan en slikt. 'Hoe verstandig is het om met hem mee te lopen?' Ze kijkt toe hoe hij grommend naar het motel begint te lopen. 'Maar heb ik een keus?' Ze kijkt van de auto naar het hotel.

Trillend slaat ze haar armen over elkaar en sprint door de regen achter hem aan, op weg naar een groezelig uitziend motel.

Zodra ze met zijn tweeën naar binnenlopen valt een korte stilte in de hal. Somber wit licht schijnt boven een toonbank met een vermoeide vrouw erachter, die ongeïnteresseerd een tijdschrift aan het lezen is.

Gapend kijkt Lotte naar de rotzooi aan de muur. Een grote collectie schilderijtjes, fotootjes en ander prularia hang van boven tot onder aan de muren in de val. Haar ogen gaan verder, ze ziet aan de linkerkant een kleine kantine waar zo'n vijf á zes tafeltjes staan met stoelen er om heen. Er is geprobeerd om het gezellig en knus aan te kleden, maar daar zijn ze jammerlijk in gefaald. In plaats daarvan is het sjofel en vol geworden, te wijten aan de mottige tafelkleedjes in geen van alle dezelfde kleur en de niet bij elkaar passende tafels en stoelen.

Dan staat er nog een aan de zijkant, niemand staat erachter. Ook niet zo gek, het is al erg laat. Daar weer achter zal de keuken wel zijn, maar voor ze daar nog grondig naar kan kijken wordt haar wat geld in handen gedrukt.

"Een kamer, één nacht, betalen." Beveelt haar chauffeur haar kortaf. Ze fronst, ziet dan zijn blik en durft niets te vragen.

Vlug loopt ze naar toonbank en kijkt naar de vrouw die voorovergebogen in het blaadje staart. De vrouw reageert niet, zelfs niet als ze kucht. Boos duwt ze het papiergeld tegen de vrouw haar elleboog en begint te hoesten alsof ze astma heeft.

Nu kijkt de vrouw dan eindelijk op, al is het beledigt en verwaand. Lotte trekt zich er niet al teveel van aan. Ze kent dit soort mensen wel en heeft geleerd zich er niets van aan te trekken.

"Een kamer voor een nacht, alstublieft." Zegt ze beleeft, maar met geen enkele warmte in haar stem.

De vrouw knikt en legt het blaadje weg. Lotte ziet nu een bordje op haar borst met: '_Gissele'_, er op.

"Hier je sleutels en wisselgeld." Vermoeit kwakt de vrouw genaamd Gissele haar geld in haar hand.

"Bedankt." Antwoord ze. 'Stomme trut.' Ze knikt nog snel en loopt terug naar haar chauffeur die glazig een shaggy aan het draaien is, leunend tegen de volle muur.

"Zo ben je daar eindelijk?" Zegt hij boos en rukt de sleutels uit haar handen voor ze iets kan zeggen. "Waar is het wisselgeld?" Ze opent haar mond, bedenkt zich en grist het wisselgeld uit haar zak. Hij pakt het aan, telt het na, kijkt haar dan doordringend aan en stopt het geld weg. Dan kijkt hij naar de sleutels, of beter gezegd het kamernummer.

"Twaalf, zal wel boven zijn." Hij knikt en loopt de trap op.

Niet erg enthousiast volgt Lotte zijn voorbeeld en wenste dat ze geen hoge pumps aan had gedaan, ze voelt haar voeten bijna niet meer.

Eenmaal boven gekomen is het niet ver meer. Nummer twaalf is maar twee deuren ver. De deur is al open en ze ziet de jongen al druk door de kamer lopen. Pas als ze in de deuropeningstaat verstijft ze en grijpt de post vast.

'Wat nu? Wat verwacht hij van me?' Haar adem stokt en met grote ogen kijkt ze naar het tweepersoonsbed dat tegenover een groot raam staat. Langzaam kijkt ze verder de kamer in. Er staat niet veel, behalve het bed staat er nog twee nachtkastjes, een tv'tje en een stoel in de ruimte. Een deur achterin gaat open en de jongen stampvoet boos naar buiten.

"Er is een lekkage in de wc." Verteld hij mat en schopt tegen de stoel. "Jij blijft hier, ik gaan naar dat wijf toe." Stampvoetend loopt hij langs haar heen de trap af, zonder dat ze antwoord heeft kunnen geven.

Lotte kijkt hem na en wrijf over haar arm, ze heeft het nog steeds er koud. Ook al is het binnen warm, haar doorweekte kleren plakken tegen haar huid. Ze rilt en loopt naar binnen. Als eerste schopt ze haar pumps uit en legt haar tasje op een van de twee nachtkastjes. Vervolgens kijkt ze even rond, alsof ze verwacht dat er een griezel onder het bed vandaan zal komen en rits dan haar tasje open. Na wat zoeken grist ze een lang verschoten T-shirt eruit en kleed ze zich om.

Ze glimlacht. 'Dat voelt al een stuk beter.' Snel raapt ze haar kleren op en hangt ze over de verwarming om te drogen. Terwijl ze terug naar het bed loopt haalt ze een mars uit haar tas en gaat zitten. Met de mars in haar mond trekt ze de dekens over haar blote knieën en leunt met haar hoofd tegen de rand van het bed. Zo in een warme kamer, onder de dekens en met chocolade voelt ze zich tot rust komen. Het is een stuk betere locatie dan waar ze de afgelopen paar weken heeft geslapen. Die plekken varieerde van kraakpand tot goot.

Nu ze daar weer aan denkt verdwijnt het fijne gevoel en begint ze weer met piekeren. In gedachten verzonken kauwt ze op haar mars.

De deur vliegt open en laat de mars vallen. Vloekend loopt de jongen de kamer weer binnen en gooit zijn leren jack op de grond. Lotte stopt met kauwen en trekt haar benen tegen zich aan. Met haar hoofd op haar knieën kijkt ze met grote ogen naar wat de jongen doet. Hij lijkt totaal niet geïnteresseerd te zijn in haar doen en laten. Zijn ogen zijn strak op het raam gericht en flitsen af en toe gespannen heen en weer. Het is alsof hij verwacht elk moment getuigend te zijn bij een overval.

Haar ogen vallen even op zijn jas en ze herinnert zich de donkerrode plek op zijn mouw. 'Wie weet wat hij gedaan heeft.' Ze slikt en peutert aan de deken. De stilte houd aan, de jongen ijsbeert voor het raam heen en weer en Lotte begin zich per seconde misselijker te voelen. Ze slaat haar ogen neer en wrijft over haar buik.

"Maikel."

Verschrikt kijkt ze op. "Wat?"

Hij staart haar aan. "Mijn naam, Maikel."

Opeens dringt het tot haar door dat hij zijn naam inderdaad nog niet gezegd had en ze knikt. "Geen achternaam?"

Er komt een schuine grijns op zijn gezicht. "Zeg ik niet, meisie, ik heb ook zo mijn geheimen."

Een beetje beledigt kijkt ze naar de grond. De stilte komt terug, met als enig verschil dat Maikel tegen het raam aanleunt, starend naar de verlaten parkeerplaats. Het duurt even voor ze de moed bij elkaar heeft geschraapt om weer iets te zeggen.

"Waar kijk je naar?"

Ze hoort hem grinniken maar zonder vreugde erin. "Niets waar jij je druk over moet maken." Lotte fronst. 'Wat is dat nou voor antwoord.' Ze besluit het te laten zitten, als hij niet wil praten best. Zolang hij zich maar geen gekke dingen in het hoofd haalt. Ze pakt haar tasje van het nachtkastje en met beide armen eromheen geklemd gaat ze liggen. Voor ze de dekens over zich heen trekt kijkt ze nog even voor de zekerheid of haar geld en haar zakmes in de tas zitten. Want ze weet, je kan niemand vertrouwen.

**Dit hoofdstuk is iets korter dan het vorige. Toch wilde ik nu al updaten, anders wordt het zo snel een 'vergeten verhaal,' aangezien ikzelf erg geneigd ben met weer een ander verhaal verder te gaan.**

Nogmaals bedankt voor het lezen, en laat een mening achter.

groetjes Sue-AnneSparrow. 


	3. Operatie Duitsland

**Even voor de duidelijkheid, dit is echt geen kindertjes verhaal, het vloeken wordt denk ik erger, er zal redelijk veel moord/geweld en andere narigheid in zitten. Ongeveer te vergelijken als de film, dus als je de film hebt gezien kan je gewoon blijven lezen.**

**Hoofdstuk 3) Operatie Duitsland.**

Als ze haar ogen opent voelt ze zich nog even moe als de dag ervoor. Nog slaapdronken kijkt ze boven de dekens uit en ziet dat Maikel naast haar in slaap is gevallen. Shirtloos en met zijn mond een beetje open ligt hij haar kant uit. Het misselijke gevoel komt weer terug en snel stapt ze het bed uit.

Het is koud in de kamer, met alleen een T-shirt aan. Snel maar muisstil loopt ze naar de verwarming, daar hangt niet alleen haar setje kleren maar ook zijn shirt en jack. Nerveus kijkt ze om, om te kijken of hij nog slaapt. Dan voelt ze in zijn zakken en haalt een portemonnee eruit. Ze glimlacht en doet hem open. Meteen is haar glimlach verdwenen, ze had verwacht om er wel een paar honderd euro in te vinden. Maar meer dan een briefje van twintig en wat losgeld zit er niet in. Zelfs zijn ID of paspoort ontbreekt.

Boos stopt ze zijn portemonnee weer terug en pakt haar eigen kleren weer op. Ze stapt in haar rokje en trekt het lange T-shirt over haar hoofd. Gefluit klinkt opeens van achter haar. Geschrokken draait ze zich om en houd snel haar armen voor zich.

Maikel begint te grinniken en hangt tegen de bedrand aan. "Weetje voor een hoertje ben je verschrikkelijk preuts."

Boos kijkt ze hem aan en trekt snel haar topje over haar hoofd. Het doet Maikel nog meer grinniken en hij staat op. Zodra hij dichterbij komt deinst ze achteruit tot ze met haar lichaam tegen de verwarming staat. Hij trekt zich niks van haar gedrag aan en komt nog dichterbij. Vlak voor haar blijft hij staan en kijkt haar verwaant aan. Hij heft zijn hand en ze wil gillen maar durf haar mond niet eens te openen. Het voelt alsof ze wordt gewurgd door onzichtbare handen. Zijn hand strijkt over haar wang en pakt haar kin vast.

"Volgens mij kan jij beter gaan vakken vullen, dit wordt niks." Hij duwt haar kin omhoog en kijkt haar pesterig aan. Dan laat hij zijn hand zakken en trekt zijn shirt aan. "Dit is trouwens míjn jas en daar moet je met je poten vanaf blijven schatje." Hij tilt zijn jack op en klopt op de zak.

Lotte voelt een rilling over haar rug lopen en knikt haastig.

"Mooi." Hij glimlacht en wijst op haar spullen. "Pak je dingen we gaan."

.-.-.

Tot allebei hun ongenoegen is het nacht en vochtig in de auto, te wijten aan het dakraam dat op een kiertje had gestaan. Daarbij komt nog dat het koud is en de verwarming niet werkt. De sfeer in de auto is daarom niet geweldig.

Na ongeveer een uur te hebben gereden opent Maikel het gesprek. "Ik ga naar Duitsland."

Lotte kijkt op en is blij te horen waar ze heen gaan, zelf zat ze al een uur te stressen waar hij haar heen reed maar durfde het niet te vragen. Ze knikt.

"Ik kan je daar afzetten. Het is daar iets veiliger om langs de kant van de weg te staan. Meestal staan ze daar in groepjes en daar komen niet zo snel van die eikels."

Meteen zakt de moed haar weer in de schoenen als ze bedenkt dat dát haar toekomst wordt. Verdrietig staart ze door het raam naar het voorbijkomende landschap.

"Het is nog anderhalve dag rijden denk ik." Gaat Maikel verder, die de stilte duidelijk zat is. "Zal wel een beetje omrijden worden, ik ga ervan uit dat je gezien hebt dat ik geen paspoort bij me heb." Ze knikt langzaam.

Maikel kijkt geïrriteerd naar het meisje naast zich. "Jezus wat ben jij stil. Hoe oud was je, veertien toch? Normaal lullen die meisjes de oren van je kop."

Dit keer kijkt ze op. Met bozen ogen kijkt ze hem aan. "Wat verwacht je dat ik tegen je zeg dan! Goh, lekker weertje hier en wat heb jij de laatste tijd uitgevreten!"

"Het is een begin." Hij geeft nog wat meer gas en kijkt angstvallig door zijn achteruitspiegel. "Zoals je kan zien is het weer kut, maar ja Holland heh." Het is duidelijk dat hij haar tweede vraag ontwijkt.

"Tja." Antwoord ze en begint met de mouw van haar jas te spelen. "Mag de radio aan?"

Maikel bromt wat en zet de radio aan. Een vrolijk liedje springt aan maar slaagt er niet in de sfeer in de auto te verbeteren. Auto's razen voorbij, het begint weer zachtjes te miezeren en het landschap versombert.

'_Ringring.'_

Lotte draait zich verbaast om naar de achterbank. Ook Maikel kijkt op van het stuur.

'_Ringring.'_

"Had jij een mobieltje bij je?" Vraagt Maikel. Lotte schud haar hoofd en klikt haar gordel los.  
"Wat doe je?" Snauwt Maikel meteen maar ze geeft geen antwoord. Wat onhandig stapt ze de achterbak in. Het ruikt er nog muffer dan voorin de auto en het is nog vochtig.

'_Ringring.'_

Haar hoofd schiet heen en weer. Er ligt veel rotzooi op de bank, verschillend van kledingstukken tot legen afhaalmaaltijden. Ze trekt haar neus op als ze een beschimmeld stuk pizza ziet liggen.

'_Ringring.'_

"Heb je dat pokkeding nou al gevonden?" Klinkt het boos van voren. Ze gaat er niet op in en duwt wat kleren weg. Haar ogen vallen op een zwart mobieltje. Nieuwsgierig pakt ze het op en klinkt het open. '_Werk.'_Staat er op het scherm.

Nog voor ze kan opnemen wordt het mobieltje uit haar handen gegrist. Beledigt kijkt ze toe hoe Maikel naar het mobieltje staart en het vervolgens uitzet.

"Ligt er nog meer achterin?"

Lotte kijkt te midden van de bende in het rond en schud haar hoofd.

"Kijk is goed, tis niet alsof je iets beters te doen hebt."

Ze bijt op haar lip om niet iets als 'eikel' of 'klootzak' terug te mompelen en zoekt de achterbank nog een keer af. Maar meer dan nog meer rommel vind ze niet. Dan valt haar oog op een zwart lederen portemonnee die onder de voorstoel is gevallen. Even kijkt ze of Maikel niet kijkt en bukt zich dan. Snel duwt ze de portemonnee in haar linkerpump en raapt een tijdschrift op.

"Niks gevonden." Prevelt ze en kruipt terug op de voorstoel. Ze glimlacht waterig en slaat het tijdschrift open. Veel interessant voor haar staat er niet in. Het is een auto blad en meer dan blufverhalen en veel te hoge prijzen staan er niet in. Toch staart ze naar de plaatjes van auto's waarvan ze weet dat ze nooit genoeg geld zal hebben om er een te kopen. Zo heeft ze even de tijd om tot rust te komen en niet op haar strepen te hoeven staan. De regen tikt ritmisch op het dak en het duurt niet lang of de lijnen beginnen door elkaar te lopen. Haar ogen beginnen te knipperen en valt drijft ze weg.

.-.-.

**Weer een kort hoofdstuk, maar vanaf het volgende hoofdstuk komt de actie/doel al. Niet getreurd!**

**Luvzzz and review, Sue-AnneSparrow. **


	4. De ontdekking

**Dit is een vrij belangrijk hoofdstuk in het verhaal. Misschien wel het belangrijkste. Hierin wordt namelijk het 'doel' van Maikel bepaalt en misschien ook een beetje die van Lotte, ligt eraan hoe je het bekijkt… Wil je weten WTF ik bedoel, lees….**

**Nog heel veel thanks voor die lieve/aardige/geduldige mensen die dit verhaal lezen en nog positieve reviews sturen!**

**Warning: Veel vloeken, redelijk wat geweld en tja gewoon geen verhaal voor kleine kinderen. Dus alle negenjarige OPGESODEMIETERD! **

**Hoofdstuk 4) De ontdekking.**

De auto stopt en Lotte schrikt wakker. Vragend kijkt ze naar Maikel.

"Moet pissen." Beantwoord hij haar vraag. Hij stapt uit en loopt naar de over de berm naar een groep bomen. Lotte stapt ook uit, ze is de muffe auto zat en voelt haar onderbenen bijna niet meer. Met een frons kijkt ze naar Maikel die zijn gulp open zipt en schud haar hoofd. Ze loopt om de auto heen en gaat op de kofferbak zitten. Terwijl de auto voorbij razen haalt ze een pakje sigaretten uit haar tas en steekt er een aan.

Genieten laat ze de rook door haar neus verdwijnen en leunt wat gemakkelijker naar achter. Maikel komt terug en ze bied hem een sigaretje aan. Hij wijst het af.

"Ik ben naar de motor kijken, de laatste paar kilometer begon die te ratelen." Hij loopt naar de auto en trekt de klep open waarna hij voorover gebogen in het ding hangt.

Lotte kijkt het even aan en neemt weer een trek van haar sigaret. Een auto toetert en een paar opgeschoten tieners zwaaien wild en lachen naar haar. Met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw steekt ze haar middelvinger op en gaat dan op de kofferbak liggen. Het is opgehouden met regenen en als je goed kijkt kan je een klein plekje blauw zien tussen de grijze wolken.

Ze glimlacht. 'Wie weet, misschien komt er dan eindelijk zonneschijn.' Ze neemt nog een trekje van haar sigaret en ontspant. Plotseling komt ze overeind en snuift. Ze fronst, wat meurt het hier. Onderzoekend kijkt ze om zich heen of er misschien iets op de grond ligt. Maar ze ziet niks. Het is ook niet afval wat ze ruikt of uitlaat gassen, het is iets van verrotting. Een onaangenaam gevoel vult haar maag als ze naar de kofferbak kijkt. Even flitsen haar ogen naar Maikel die nog druk aan de auto aan het rommelen is.

Zachtjes springt ze van de kofferbak en kijkt er met twee grote ogen naar. Met trillende handen pakt ze de rand van de kofferbak vast en rukt hem open.

Een keiharde gil galmt over de snelweg. Maikel schrikt op en stoot zijn hoofd venijnig tegen de motorkap. Vloekend slaat hij het ding dicht en beent naar Lotte toe.

"Wat gil je nou stom-" Hij slikt zijn woorden in en staart naar het meisje. Ze is spierwit en kijkt me afgrijzen in de kofferbak.

"Kijk dan… Kijk dan…" Piept ze en trillend wijst ze in de bak.

Maikel slikt en kijkt over de rand van de kofferbak. Verwalgt zakt zijn mond open en houd snel zijn hand voor zijn neus. Weer staren zijn ogen naar het gezicht met geopende ogen zonder enkele emotie. De mond die half open hangt alsof hij nog gilt, en de geur die verteld dat de man al een tijd dood is. Vermoord aan de grote rode vlek op zijn borst te zien.

"Kut!" Fluistert hij. Nu hij ook heeft gezien wie de man is zinkt alle hoop op vrijheid hem in de schoenen. De man is een verre collega van Osman, die kut turk die alles veroorzaakt heeft. Snel slaat hij de kofferbak dicht en mept op het metaal. "GODVERDOMME!" Hoe kan zijn geluk hem zo laten zitten?

Plotseling is hij weer helder en draait zich in een ruk om naar Lotte. Het meisje kijkt met grote ogen naar de dichtgeslagen kofferbak. Even lijkt ze haar adem in te houden en haar hoofd schiet omhoog. Hun ogen kruisen elkaar misschien voor een seconde, maar Maikel weet meteen wat ze denkt.

De betovering lijkt te verbreken bij haar. Nog voor hij met zijn ogen kan knipperen heeft ze zich omgedraaid en rent zo snel als ze kan van hem vandaan.

Nogmaals vloekt Maikel en zet de achtervolging in. Na een paar meter heeft hij haar al ingehaald en grijpt haar haar vast. Met één rukt komt ze tot stilstand en slaakt een kreet van pijn en angst. Ze trapt achteruit en raakt hem op schijn scheenbeen. Maikel sist maar laat zich door een meisje niet kennen. Hij grijpt haar om haar middel en tilt haar op.

"Laat me los!" Gilt ze en begint weer te trappen. Nu heeft Maikel er genoeg van. Zijn hand schiet naar zijn riem en haalt het pistool uit zijn zak. Hij duwt het ijzer tegen haar wang, meteen verstijft ze.

"Je houd je bek en loopt gewoon mee naar de auto." Sist hij in haar oor en drukt haar tegen zich aan. Hard duwt hij haar vooruit en laat het pistool voor geen moment verslappen.

Met kleine stapjes komen ze bij de auto. Hij laat haar los, maar het pistool blijft tegen haar wang. "Instappen!"

Tranen staan in haar ogen. "Alsjeblieft, ik vertel het aan niemand, echt niet!"

Even weet Maikel niet hoe hij moet reageren. Hij kán haar laten gaan, voor zover hij weet, weet ze niks van hem behalve zijn voornaam. Maar kan hij de gok wagen? Zijn gezicht verstrakt en hij gebaard naar de auto. "Stap in!"

Nu beginnen de tranen over haar wangen te lopen. "Alsjeblieft, ik wil niet mee! Alsjeblieft laat me gaan!"

Maikel ademt in en uit. Dan grijpt hij haar schouder en duwt haar ruw de auto in. "Doorschuiven!" zegt hij fel en steekt onhandig de sleutels in het contact. Even heeft hij een moment nodig om alles op een rijtje te zetten. Hij wrijft over zijn slaap en duwt zijn pistool terug in zijn zak.

Met beide handen grijpt hij het stuur beet en rijd met piepende banden de snelweg weer op.

.-.-.

'Hij gaat me vermoorden. Nee, eerst verkrachten en dan op een gruwelijke manier vermoorden! Net las hij heeft gedaan met die man achterin.'Een traan rolt over haar wang, ze durft hem niet weg te vegen. Verstuift van angst zit ze zo ver mogelijk van hem vandaan tegen de deur gedrukt. Ze had vanaf het moment dat ze hem voor het eerst zag al het idee dat er iets niet in de haak was, maar zo erg had ze niet verwacht.

'Ik zit met een moordenaar in de auto, een gek een psychopaat!' Haar ademhaling versnelde. 'Ik moet hier weg! Ik moet naar de politie!' Weer rolt er een traan over haar wangen. 'Als ik nou niet zo stom was om in zijn auto te stappen. Als ik nou gewoon thuis was gebleven-'

Haar gedachten wordt verstoord door het plotselinge stoppen van de auto. Angstig kijkt Lotte naar links. Maikel's blik is gefixeerd op de weg en zijn handen omklemmen het stuur alsof zijn leven er van af hangt.

"Dat lijkt moet weg. En jij gaat me helpen."

.-.-.

**Dus beste mensen, ga nooit liften of stap bij een vreemde in. Nog een korte sorry dat het zo lang duurde, maar jullie komen er vast wel overheen:P**

**Review en ik schrijf sneller**

**Kisses Sue-AnneSparrow**


	5. Smeris leed

**Hah, toch al een iets langer hoofdstuk. Op de een of andere manier vind ik het een moeilijk verhaal om te schrijven. Daarom nogmaals bedankt dat je het leest:D**

**Disclaim: Het karakter Maikel is niet van mij. Ik heb hem tijdelijk even gestolen uit zijn film. Van God Los, echt een van de betere Nederlandse films! Nog niet gezien, zeker een keer kijken. Alleen is het best een harde film, dus niet voor watjes! **

**Hoofdstuk 5) Smeris leed. **

Agent Thijs van Manenveld gaapt en kijkt loom naar zijn collega die met de radio aan het spelen is. "Sam, kan je dat ding nou eens vijf seconden op dezelfde zender houden."

Zijn collega kijkt verstoord op en zet de radio nog snel op een andere zender. "Kan ik er wat aan doen, rond deze tijd is er gewoon geen goede muziek te vinden." Hij tikt de radio na een luide uithaal van een zware raspende stem uit. " Dat die jeugd dat zo leuk vind. Grunten heet dat toch?"

Thijs knikt somber. "Ja, klopt en ik ben het met je eens. Die jongen van mij is er ook helemaal gek van. Wat er nou leuk aan is snap ik niet, dat geblèr in microfoons. En al die zwarte wijde kleren die erbij horen." Hij zucht. "Waar is de tijd van Pink Floyed gebleven, kijk dat was nog eens wat…"

Sam knikt en gaapt. "Waarom zijn wij eigenlijk de pineut om zo vroeg al onderweg te moeten?" En hij kijkt naar zijn horloge. "Ik bedoel, het is half vijf dat gun je zelfs geen crimineel."

"Tja, vandaag voetbal heh. Dat wordt rellen tellen." Weer gaapt Thijs. "Hopelijk is dit keer de koffie wel gratis of ik begin persoonlijk een rel!"

"Een schande dat wij ordebewakers zo behandeld worden." Zegt Sam en rekt zich uit. Met de slaap nog in zijn ogen staart hij naar buiten het donker in. Veel valt er niet te zien, de weg lijkt wel eindeloos en is uitgestorven als je hun politiewagen niet meerekent. Bomen flitsen voorbij en voor de verandering begint het weer te miezeren. Hij buigt zich naar voren om een thermoskan koffie te pakken en fronst. Een tiental meters voor hun ziet hij een auto tussen de bomen staan met de lichte uit maar met duidelijk iemand erin.

"Thijs, sinds wanneer staan er afgelegen auto's in die gebied om half vijf s'morgens?"

Zijn collega heeft de auto ook opgemerkt en remt wat af. "Misschien een dronken bestuurder die in slaap is gevallen?"

"Kan zijn."

"Laten we het maar even gaan checken. Het is hier heel erg afgelegen, als er wat aan de hand is kan het wel een tijd duren voor er weer iemand langsrijd."

"Goed idee. Beter dan nog een uur onderweg te zijn terwijl jij alle koffie oplurkt." Thijs remt af en parkeert zijn auto voor de onbekende zwarte auto. Als eerste stapt Sam uit en fluit.

"Mooi dingetje, een echte oltimer. Mijn pa heeft nog eens zo'n kar opgeknapt, tis jammer dat je deze bijna nergens meer ziet." Spijtig tikt hij zijn pet recht om te voorkomen dat de regendruppels zijn nek in lopen. Hij buigt zich naar voren en tikt tegen de donkere ramen aan. Niets beweegt, ook niet als hij nog een keer klopt.

"Er zit niemand in." Roept Sam naar zijn collega. Pruilend stap hij weer naar de auto en opent de deur. "Jammer, ik had graag even een woord gewisseld met de bestuurder, wie weet had hij me wat goedkope adressen kunnen geven."

Thijs start de wagen weer. "En jij denkt dat je als agent goedkope adressen kunt krijgen, als je ergens goedkoop een auto kan kopen zit er altijd een luchtje aan."

Sam rolt met zijn ogen. In tegenstelling tot Thijs, die al jaren in het vak zit en groot is gebracht met de wet van goed en slecht is, is Sam een stuk milder. Het is niet zwart wit, maar grijs. Illegaal kan zo zijn voordelen hebben en als autofreak sinds zijn zesde maakt het hem niet zoveel uit waar de auto vandaan komt. Als hij maar hard gaat.

"Laten we maar gaan." Besluit hij en wil instappen. Dan klinkt er een hoog gilletje vanuit het bos. Hij en Thijs kijken elkaar tegelijkertijd aan.

"D'r uit jongen." Zegt Thijs snel en rukt zijn deur open. Sam had geen order nodig en rent al langs de zwarte Cadillac. Het is moeilijk te zien waar hij heen gaat, de bomen staan dicht op elkaar en het is nog mistig van de ochtendstond. Voor de zekerheid streelt hij over zijn pistool om zeker te zijn van zijn veiligheid. Nog iets waar hij en Thijs het niet over eens zijn, maar voor hem is het of schieten of beschoten worden.

"Wacht nou even!" Hoort hij zijn collega brullen ver achter hem. Hij grijnst, 'Bromsnor zou eigenlijk een beetje moeten afvallen. Zeker als hij zo'n jonge god als ik moet bijhouden.'

Plots staat hij stil, er klinkt gefluister en zacht en giftig gesis. Sam knijpt zijn ogen tot spleetjes en sluit naar voren. Hij voelt zijn hartslag versnellen en adem diep in en uit. Voor zich ziet hij een schim tegen een boom staan. Voor een laatste keer adem hij uit en zet zich schrap. Dan springt hij door een laag van takken heen.

"Halt of ik-" Sam fronst en kijkt met grote ogen naar de schim voor zich. Voor hem staat een jongen die zijn armen om de heupen van een meisje heeft geslagen. Haar topje ligt naast haar op de grond en met grote verbaasde ogen kijkt ze op. De jongen lijkt ook verbaast en hersteld zich vlug.

"Wat heeft dit godverdomme te betekenen? Is dit bos niet groot genoeg ofzo!" Boos balt hij zijn vuist en drukt het meisje dichter tegen zich aan. "Klootzak." Even schieten zijn ogen naar het meisje. "Sorry schatje, normaal komt hier nooit iemand." Het meisje knikt en laat haar handen onder zijn shirt glijden. Uitdagen kijkt ze naar Thijs en geeft hem een knipoog.

"Ja, blijf je hier de hele dag staan gluren, eikel?" De jongen kijkt hem vuil aan laat dreigen nog eens zijn vuist zijn.

Sam voelt zijn bloed naar zijn hoofd stijgen. "Ehhe, juist… dan ehe… ga ik maar… sorry dat ik jullie stoor tijdens-… dag!" Hoort hij zichzelf hakkelen en draait zich snel om.

Terwijl hij zichzelf vervloekt loopt hij richting de auto. Halverwege ziet hij Thijs hijgend tegen een boom staan. Vragend kijk zijn collega hem aan. Weer voelt Sam het bloed naar zijn hoofd stijgen.

"Ik zag niks." Zegt hij snel, zijn eergevoel dwingt hem niet te vertellen wat voor iets stoms hem net is overkomen.

Thijs fronst. "Niets? En die gil dan?"

Hij haalt zijn schouders op. "Zal wel een of ander dier zijn geweest." Aan de blik van Thijs ziet hij dat hij niet gelooft word. Boos loopt hij verder terug naar de politie auto. "Kom we gaan, ik ben echt toe aan een rel."

.-.-.

Snel duwt Lotte Maikel van zich af als ze de agent niet meer kan zien. Ze voelt zich vies nadat ze zo dicht op hem heeft gestaan, ook al was het alleen maar toneel. Zwijgend raapt ze haar topje op en trekt het over haar hoofd. Haar hart bonkt nog in haar keel en de gedachten aan het lijkt dat een paar meter achter hun had gelegen toen de agent voor hun stond doet haar maag keren. Wat had er kunnen gebeuren als die man vragen was gaan stellen? Ze had gevoelt toen Maikel haar tegen zich aantrok dat hij zijn pistool greep. Wie weet waar Maikel toe in staat is.

Een rilling gaat door haar lichaam en ze weet zeker dat het niet van de kou is. Onhandig loopt ze op haar pump naar de boom toe en kijkt om het randje. Maikel is bezig met graven. Met blote handen rukt hij bosjes,aarde en wortels weg. Als hij haar ziet stop hij.

"Steek je handen ook eens uit."

Ze schud haar hoofd en staart zwijgend voor zich uit.

"Kom op, daar was je net ook zo goed in." Zegt hij en grijnst.

Fel kijkt ze hem aan. "Krijg de klere."

"Schelden doet geen pijn. Schatje." Zegt hij en veegt zijn handen af aan zijn broek. "Help is een handje. Onze vriend hier moet dat gat in."

Bij de gedachten alleen al om die dode man aan te raken voelt ze zich misselijk worden. Verstijft blijft ze staan en schud haar hoofd. Maikel staat langzaam op en kijkt haar schuin aan.

"Luister meisie, ik heb dat lijkt al helemaal het bos in gesleept. Dus je kan op ze minst helpen met dat ene stukkie." Hij stapt naar haar toe en grijpt haar schouders. "Wees niet zo'n tutje en schiet op."

Lotte schrikt en slaat zijn hand weg. "Rot op!" Snel doet ze een pas naar achter. "Blijf met je poten van me af!"

Maikel's blik verduisterd en kwaad staat hij dichterbij. Lotte's ogen worden groot en snel draait ze zich om. Onhandig grist ze haar tasje van de grond en haar benen beginnen te rennen.

"Godverdomme, trut!" Hoort ze Maikel roepen en ze geeft in gil. Op dit moment bid ze dat de agent nog in de buurt is. Ze slaat bosjes aan de kant, voelt takken over haar gezicht zwiepen die krassen in haar wangen maken. Gelukkig is ze niet de enige die zoveel moeite heeft met lopen. Het vergaat Maikel ook met moeite aan zijn gescheld te horen. Als ze achterom kijkt ziet ze dat ze al een aardige voorspring heeft en slaakt een zucht van opluchting.

Opeens blijft ze met haar hak achter een boomwortel hangen en valt voorover, zo een heuvel af. Angstig probeert ze zich nog ergens aan vast te grijpen maar het is al te laat. Ze maakt een koprol, snijd haar hand aan een doorstruik en smakt op de grond.

"Auw." Verbeten doet ze haar ogen open en kijkt naar haar hand. Bloed begint langs haar polsen naar beneden te lopen en de snee brand. Alles doet haar pijn, haar gezicht zit vol krassen, haar enkel voelt ze kloppen en tranen lopen over haar wangen. Ze begint te snikken en wrijft over haar gewonde hand.

Twee leren laarzen stoppen voor haar neus. Langzaam kijkt ze omhoog, een broek, een leren jack en twee emotieloze ogen volgen. Ze bijt op haar lip.

"Doe dan." Het blijft stil. "Schiet dan." Er klinkt geen geklik van een pistool of schot. In plaats daarvan pakken twee handen haar vast en tillen haar overeind. Dat had ze niet verwacht en kwaad schiet haar vuist naar zijn gezicht. Meteen grijpt hij haar vuist en als ze het probeert met haar andere hand grijpt hij ook die vast. Kwaad geeft ze een gil en probeert haar handen terug te krijgen. 'Waarom laat hij me niet los!'

"Hou op." Zijn greep versterkt en hij schud haar door elkaar. "Lotte, kappen."

Bij het horen van haar naam stopt ze. Hij laat haar los en ze laat haar armen zakken. Even kijkt ze over haar schouder. Ze zit dicht bij een weg. 'Maar hoeveel zin heeft het, binnen een paar meter heeft hij me toch weer te pakken.'

"Kan je zelf lopen?" Vraag Maikel op een niet onvriendelijk manier. Lotte knikt, maar na een paar stappen sist ze van de pijn. Ze hoort Maikel zuchten. "Dat wordt niks. Welke idioot koopt dan ook van die hakken…"

Voor ze iets kan zeggen tilt hij haar terug op haar voeten en ondersteunt haar. "Lopen, kom op we moeten weer gaan."

.-.-.

**Iets korter dan ik had gewild. Komt eigenlijk ook omdat ik nog niet precies weet wat ik van plan ben… denk dus niet dat ik zo'n briljant iemand ben en die alles als heeft uitgeplant. Nee, ik schrijf een zin op en kijk wel waar ik uitkom. Vreemd genoeg werkt dat vaak wel. **

**Review alsjeblieftQW en wil iemand me ook vertellen als de Rathing niet klopt… Of al het andere dat je wel/niet goed vind of goed/beter kan. **

**Kissy Sue-AnneSparrow**


	6. Bij zinnen op het tankstation

**Het is weer een kort hoofdstuk tot mijn spijt. Maar het komt omdat ik met en paar dingen vast zit met dit verhaal. Geen probleem op zich, ik probeer alleen niet in één hoofdstuk al van alles prijs te geven. Dus enjoy en nogmaals de warning:**

**Warning: In dit verhaal word veel gescholden, geweld gebruikt en andere onaardige dingen. Geen gezellig verhaal om als kindje te lezen, dus dat bij deze weer. **

_**Hoofdstuk 5) Bij zinnen op het tankstation.**_

Het is weer doodstil in de auto. Als een professionele kettingroker is Maikel al aan zijn zevende shaggie in een half uur bezig. Zijn ogen zijn constant strak gefocust op de weg, zijn handen ontklemmen het stuur alsof zijn leven er vanaf hangt en in zijn hoofd is het een grote puinhoop. Waarom heeft hij het meisje wéér meegenomen? Hij had haar net zo goed in het bos kunnen laten zitten. Eer ze de beschaving had gevonden was hij al lang in Duitsland of ze was aangevallen door een wild beest of gewoon doodgegaan van de kou. Nee, hij had haar voor de handigheid wéér meegenomen. Soms en op het moment heel vaak, kon hij zichzelf wel voor zijn kop slaan.

Zijn ogen flitsen even van de weg op haar, het meisje. Ze is lijkbleek geworden. 'Hah, Maikel, _lijk_bleek.'Denkt hij boos. 'Niet het moment voor flauwe opmerkingen.' Hij kijkt naar het meisje. Met haar arm ondersteund ze haar gewonden arm en in haar gezicht evenals enkels en polsen zitten krassen.

'Eigenlijk zou ze naar het ziekenhuis moeten. Of op z'n minst een dokter.' Hij kijkt naar haar dikke enkel en kijkt dan snel weer naar de weg. 'Ze is alleen maar loos gewicht. Wat moet ik met dit kind?' Hij zucht en zijn gezicht verstrakt. Kind, het is nog maar een kind. Een meisje van veertien dat al teveel gezien is. Even erg de weg kwijt als hijzelf... Misschien zelf nog meer.

'Het kan me wat.'Denkt hij boos. Hij trapt het gast nog dieper in en rijt een vervallen parkeerplaats op. Met piepende remmen stopt hij de auto en zet de motor af.

"Opstaan." Zegt hij gehaast tegen het meisje. Ze kijkt hem verbaast aan. Hij maakt een drukke beweging naar haar deur. "Eruit." Angstig doet ze wat hij zegt. Snel stapt Maikel uit en slaat zijn deur dicht. Nog voor het meisje op eigen benen kan staan grijpt hij haar schouder vast.

"Niks proberen schatje of je kan helemaal niet meer lopen." Sist hij zacht in haar oor. Hij voelt haar huiveren. Hij duwt haar de auto uit en loopt richting wc. Hij opent de deur van de meisjes-wc. Even kijkt hij in het rond, niemand te zien. Ook alle deuren zijn open. Dan duwt hij het meisje naar binnen.

"Ga je gezicht wassen, zorg dat er je er normaal uitziet, ik heb geen zin in mensen die dingen gaan vragen. Ga naar de wc we hebben een lange dag.. Ik sta hier, dus niets proberen iemand te roepen of door het raampje te vluchten. Ik ben sneller dan jij en je enkel is gekneusd." Voor haar neus slaat hij de deur dicht en gaat tegen de muur aanstaan. Uit zijn zak haalt hij zijn pakje shag en begint weer een shaggy te draaien. Hij stopt het pakje terug en steekt zijn shaggy aan en neemt meteen een diepe hijs. Hij ademt uit en sluit zijn ogen, gunt zichzelf een seconde rust.

'En nu Maikel, en nu?' meteen neemt hij weer een hijs, het gaat moeilijk zijn handen trillen. 'Verdomme…' Het is niet zo vreemd, hij rijd al bijna drie dagen non-stop, heeft zo goed als niet geslapen of gegeten. Een biertje en een bed zou hem zo goed doen. Maar dat gaat niet, hij moet als de sodemieter naar Duitsland daar is hij veilig, althans dat hoopt hij. Leunend tegen het muurtje verzonken in gedachten staart hij naar de grauwe lucht. Het lijkt wel of de zon voor goed verdwenen is. De wereld om hem heen lijkt zo somber en leeg, zo doelloos en zinlos. Het komt vast omdat hij Anna al zo lang niet meer heeft gezien. Hij had haar zo graag nog even willen bellen, nog haar stemmen willen horen. Maar het is te gevaarlijk, voor haar eigen veiligheid moet hij geen contact met haar opnemen. Hij zou zichzelf door zijn kop schieten als haar iets zou overkomen. En er was al zoveel met har dóór hem gebeurt. De laatste tijd was ze zo stil en moest ze steeds huilen. Gelukkig heeft ze Stan nog, die zal voor haar zorgen. Dat had hij aan hem belooft. Als hem iets zou overkomen zou Stan op Anna letten. En Stan was te vertrouwen. Stan… was Stanny. Zijn maat zijn vriend.

Hij zakt door zijn knieën en staart naar de grond. Afwezig neemt hij een trekje van zijn shaggy. Na een paar minuten is hij het zat en ramp de deur open. Het meisje springt meteen van de wasbak vandaan en geeft een gil. Kwaad kijkt hij naar buiten of iemand haar gehoord heeft. "Je moet je bek houden!" Hij pakt haar pols vast en trekt haar mee naar buiten. Tot zijn ongenoegen begint ze tegen te spartelen. Hij geeft een harde ruk aan haar pols, ze staat bijna tegen hem aan.

"Nou moet je is goed luisteren kreng, je doet wat ik zeg en je houd je bek dicht!" Snauwt hij hard in haar gezicht.

"Heh!" opeen krijgt hij een harde duw tegen zijn schouder. Naast hem is een brede man van middelbare leeftijd met een pak aan gaan staan. De man kijkt naar het meisje.

"Valt deze man je soms lastig?" Vraagt de man op vriendelijke toon aan haar. Met grote ogen staar het kind van hem naar de man, angst is van haar gezicht af te lezen. Angst voor hem maar ook angst voor de andere man, Maikel's ogen vernauwen zich.

"Rot op pisnicht, had ik je wat gevraagd." Hij geeft de man een harde duw. "Dacht het niet!" Zijn handen beginnen weer te trillen, dit keer van woeden. Altijd zijn er van die mensen die zich met hem moeten bemoeien! De ene keer politie de andere keer een wild vreemde. Kunnen ze hem niet gewoon met rust laten?! Kwaad staart hij de man aan en balt zijn handen tot vuisten. Meestal als hij zo kwaad is slaat hij er op los, het maakt hem dan niet uit wie of wat hij kapotmaakt. Maar dit keer probeert hij zich in te houden, deze ene keer.

De man kijkt hem lang en nadenkend aan, weegt zijn kansen af waarschijnlijk. Als de nicht maar weet dat hij niet door hem heen komt. Niemand komt door hem heen, niemand! Hard als steen kan hij zijn als het moet. Evenals koud en kil, zielloos en van god los.

Het meisje doet een klein stapje achteruit. Meteen is zijn blik weer gefocust op haar. Ze kijkt snel van hem weg en krimpt in een.

"Meneer kan ik alstublieft met u mee?" Smekend kijkt ze naar de man in pak.

Meteen schiet zijn hand naar haar uit en omklemt zich om haar shirt. "Had je gedacht schatje." Zijn stem is koud. Hij trekt het meisje achter zich en staart de man aan. "Wegwezen flikker of ik trap je lens…" Hij steekt zijn gebalde vuist uit. "Opgeflikkerd klootzak!"

Tot zijn genoegen slaat de man zijn ogen neer, hij grijnst van oor tot oor. Tot het meisje naast hem begint te snikken. Zijn grip om haar shirt verslapt een beetje. "We gaan Lotte." Hij geeft de man nog een vuile blik en draait zich resoluut om, het meisje meetrekkend. Ze sputtert weer tegen en gilt smeekbeden naar de man. Maikel heeft er genoeg van en trekt haar naar zich toe.

"Luister schatje, als ik wil schiet ik die vent door ze bolle kop ja! En geloof me ik meen het!" Zegt hij als hij haar blik ziet. "Schiet hem hiero dwars door ze vieze nichtenkop. Bam, allemaal stukjes hersens op het asfalt. Wil je dat?" Hij rammelt haar door elkaar. "Nou wil je dat?!"

Zachtjes schud ze haar hoofd en bijt op haar trillende lip. Weer voelt hij een steek van medelijden. Nee, geen medelijden, meer medeleven met het kind. Zelf is hij ook wel eens op dit punt geweest, alleen op een andere plek met andere personen maar hij weet precies wat ze voelt.

Hij knikt naar de auto. "Instappen." Zonder te protesteren stapt ze in en zodra haar deur dichtslaat stapt hij ook in. Voor de zoveelste keer start hij de auto en rijden ze weg van alles.

.-.-.

Lotte voel zich verrot, nog veel verrotter dan ze zich ooit heeft gevoelt. Haar enkel doet stekende pijn en hand klopt. En dan zit de beklemmende angst nog in haar keel. Het voelt alsof ze elk moment moet overgeven maar ze durft niets te zeggen. Ze zit weer in de auto weer met een psychopaat, een jongen die elk moment kan stoppen en haar aan stukken kan snijden. Bij de gedachten beginnen de tranen weer in haar ogen te prikken. Ze moet een plan bedenken om zo snel mogelijk te kunnen vluchten en dan snel naar de politie te gaan.

"Dacht je nou echt dat je mee zou gaan met die flikker?" Vraagt hij zonder emotie in zijn stem. Dat is het enge aan hem, ze kan nooit voorspellen wat hij voelt of hoe hij zal reageren. "Dacht je echt dat je zo makkelijk weg zou kunnen?" Zijn ogen flitsen even van de weg naar haar.

Ze slikt en snapt dat ze een antwoord moet geven, het is geen dreigement maar een vraag. "Geen idee."

"Laat mij dan maar antwoord geven schatje. Nee, zo makkelijk kom je niet van me af. Dus als ik jou was zou ik maar geen reddingsactie voor jezelf op touw zetten, dat is hopeloos. Maikel laat niet zo makkelijk met zich fucken…"

Ze bijt op haar lip. Dit was zeer zeker een dreigement.

"Je bent gewaarschuwd Lotte." Zegt hij zacht. " Niemand komt zomaar van mij af behalve als ze twee meter onder de grond liggen."

Ze verstijft. "Je bent gek!"

"Misschien." Hij snuift. "Maar jij niet? Welk gestoord wijf stapt zomaar bij iemand als ik in? Niet veel dat zeg ik je." Hij grinnikt.

"Waarom laat je me niet gaan!" Zegt Lotte dan.

"Je weet teveel schatje. Als ik je eruit zet kan je zo naar de politie en me aangeven, je weet waar het lijk ligt en weet mijn naam. En doe niet zo onschuldig." Zegt hij als hij haar blik ziet. "Ieder normaal denkend mens stapt meteen naar de politie. Zo zit de wereld in elkaar."

"Wat dan?" Sist ze. " Sleep je me net zo lang met je mee tot je me zat bent en schiet je me dan dwars door me kop!" Ze is zo boos dat ze te laat doorheeft wat ze zegt. Meteen wordt het stil in de auto. Ze kan zich wel wat doen, ze ziet aan zijn gezicht dat hij daar nog niet over na gedacht heeft. 'Shit!'

"Nee." Zegt hij langzaam. "Alleen een flikker schiet een meisje dood." Hij stopt even. "Nee, ik schiet je niet door je kop."

Dat bemoedigd haar aan de ene kant, ze gaat niet dood. Maar aan de andere kant. Hij zei er niet bij wat hij wel met haar van plan was te gaan doen. 'Ik moet een plan verzinnen om weg te komen. Misschien denkt hij er nu zo over maar misschien over een paar dagen is hij van gedachten veranderd. En hij is gestoord, iemand moet er voor zorgen dat hij wordt opgesloten en niemand meer kwaad doet.' Dat doet haar denken aan… Ze voelt in haar zak. Een foto brand in haar hand. Ongemerkt rolt er een traan over haar wang terwijl haar hersens op volle toeren plannen aan het maken zijn.

.-.-.

**Dus fijn heh, al die vragen… Vooral ook zeer leuk voor de schrijfster die nog steeds niet zeker is van wat er allemaal gaat gebeuren… Maar ja ik denk dat een leuke lieve schattige lange review echt wonderen zal doen…. $hintHINT!!!$ **

**Does tot snel peoplezzzz, luvzzz Sue-AnneSparrow. **


	7. Gerommel op het toilet

**Hoofdstuk 7) Gerommel op het toilet.  
**

Agent Thijs van Manenveld drumt met zijn vingers op het stuur. Het is rustig onder weg, maar deste drukker is het in zijn hoofd. Ergens tegen de Duitse grens aan is een antoniemtelefoontje gekomen van een mogelijke ontvoering of meisjes-rontseling. En natuurlijk moest hij en zijn collega Sam, die tegen de ruit aan ligt te slapen, erheen worden gestuurd. Waarom moesten hun twee altijd het vuile werk opknappen? Er waren genoeg agenten die de tijd hadden om even door half Nederland te crossen om een tip te onderzoeken. De helft van de tijd waren die tips toch vals of onbruikbaar.

"Nee, dat heb ik echt niet gedaan?" Verklaart zijn partner nog half in slaap. Agent Thijs zucht diep. 'Ook zou het fijn zijn als mijn partner het niet zo laat zou maken… ELKE avond!'

"SAM!" Brult hij hard door de auto en de jongere agent vliegt op.

"Wat!" zegt Sam knorrig en geschrokken.

"Je praat in je slaap jong!" Antwoord Thijs nors. "En blijf nou eens een keer wakker! Dat jij elke avond gaat feesten is jou zaak, maar laat mijn werk er toch niet onder lijden!" Druk begint Thijs in zichzelf te mompelen en rijd de tankplaats op.

Zodra het duidelijk is dat er een politiewagen aanwezig is komt er een hoge pief in pak naar buiten. Nog voor ze goed en wel zijn uitgestapt begint de man in pak driftig tegen hen te praten. Thijs begint meteen aantekening te maken. Zijn collega gaapt en kijkt de man overdonderd aan.

"Het is een schande agent!" Briest de man in pak. "Dat arme kind werd zo terug de auto in gesleurd! Zonder dat iemand er iets tegen deed!"

Thijs doet zijn mond open maar Sam is hem voor. "Waarom kon u er niets aan doen dan, zo te horen stond u recht voor die gozer." Thijs kan nog net op tijd zijn lachen in houden als hij het gezicht van de man ziet. Hoe stom zijn collega soms kan zijn, zodra hij wakker is staat hij meteen op scherp. Je zou het niet zeggen maar die jongen pikt meer feiten op dan tien agenten bij elkaar.

De man in pak is even stil en begint terug te krabbelen. "Kijk beste man, ik kan toch moeilijk zo'n crimineel aanvallen! U had zijn blik moeten zien, als ik ook maar iets meer had gedaan was hij me zeker aangevlogen!"

"Aha, aha." Thijs maakt een schijnbeweging met zijn pen. "En waar precies heeft u de verdachten in kwestie gezien en het meisje?"

De man in pak wijst direct naar de dames wc. "Daar stond de man een tijdje te wachten op het meisje. Uiteindelijk was zijn geduld op en is naar binnen gestormd en heeft het arme schaap naar buiten getrokken. Ik zag het gebeuren toen ik aan het tanken was."

Thijs knikt en richt zich op Sam. "Kijk jij eens of er nog aanwijzingen zijn in de toilet, ik maak wel verslag van de dader en het slachtoffer."

"Wat! Moet ík de meisjewc in?!" Roept Sam verbijsterd. "Waar zie je me voor aan!"

Thijs zucht. "Jij hebt toch altijd van die praatjes over de vrouwtjes, looppas jongen. Wie weet wat je er tegenkomt!"

Terwijl zijn collega lacht om zijn eigen grap stommelt Sam kwaad en beledigt naar de wc toe. 'Alsof je een heel spoor in de damestoilet zal vinden.' Hij opent de deur en knipt het licht aan. Een tl-buis knippert aan en blauwachtig licht verspreid zich door de ruimte. Hij loopt onderzoeken de ruimte door en blijft voor de spiegel staan. Met een zucht haalt hij zijn hand door zijn donkerbruine haar en strijkt over zijn blauwe pijnlijke oog dat hij aan de voetbal rel heeft overgehouden. 'Leuk die Ajax supporters…' Nogmaals haalt hij een hand door zijn haar en gaapt. Glazig kijken zijn grijze ogen in het rond. Er valt niets vreemds te zien.

'Nou als hier toch niets te vinden is kan ik net zo goed even van de wc gebruik maken.' Hij loopt het middelste hokje in en doet zijn ding.

Hij draait zich om, doet zijn rits dicht en haalt meteen zijn fototoestel uit zijn zak, bij het zien van de deur. Met rode lippenstift staat er een boodschap op de binnenkant van de deur geschreven:

_Help, _

_AL-15-4,_

Meteen neemt Sam de letters en cijfers over. Voorzichtig om de lippenstift niet aan te raken opent hij de deur en rent naar buiten. "Thijs, ik heb wat gevonden!"

.-.-.

_Vandaag is de zevende dag dat ik ben ontvoerd_. Schrijft Lotte op een klein bloknootje dat vergeten in haar tas heeft gelegen. Ze heeft besloten de dagen bij te houden voor het geval er iets met haar gebeurt. Zo is er nog altijd bewijs dat ze heeft bestaan en wat er is gebeurt.

'Ben ik eigenlijk wel echt ontvoerd?' Vraagt ze zichzelf dan af. 'Ik ben vrijwillig in de auto gestapt, natuurlijk wel voordat ik wist wie hij was maar toch… Niemand mist me, ik ben niet op het nieuws en er wordt geen geld gevraagd.' Door de gedachte stopt ze het bloknootje treurig in haar tas terug en ze springt van de badrand af.

Voor het eerst sinds zeven dagen heeft ze echt de kans zichzelf te wassen of naar de wc te gaan wanneer ze wil. Maikel is al een paar uur weg en heeft haar opgesloten in een hotelkamer. Ze vind het niet zo erg, ze heeft ruimte, het ziet er schoon uit en door het slot op de deur voelt ze zich veilig.

Ze trekt haar kleren uit en stapt voorzichtig onder de douche. Het gaat moeilijk, haar enkel doet nog erg veel pijn evenals haar hand. Snel draait ze de kraan open en geniet van het hete water dat op haar neervalt.

'Who, nooit geweten dat je zo blij met een douche kan zijn,' Glimlachend knijpt ze een klein flesje shampoo leeg dat je gratis bij de kamer krijgt. Het lijkt of al haar problemen even weg zijn en ze begint een liedje te neuriën.

Na een kwartier stapt ze uit de douche en slaat een handdoek om zich heen. Ze bekijkt zichzelf in de spiegel. Haar polsen zitten vol met krassen van de takken en haar mascara zit om haar ogen.

Snel veegt ze het met de rand van de handdoek weg en trekt een schoon paar kleren aan. Een topje en een kort spijkerrokje.

'En laat ik mijn jack niet vergeten.' Ze pakt haar jack op en trekt het aan. Er dwarrelt een licht gekreukeld foto-tje uit en snel raapt Lotte het op. 'Shit nu zit er een watervlek op!' Snel dept ze het af met haar handdoek en kijkt naar het foto-tje. Erop staat zijzelf, een stukje jonger en een stuk vrolijker. Om haar nek hangt Melissa met een brede glimlach. Lotte glimlacht vertederd. Op de foto was haar stiefzusje net aan het wisselen.

"Lotte!" de deur van de hotelkamer gaat open.

Meteen grist Lotte de foto in haar zak en trekt de deur van de badkamer open. Maikel is binnengelopen en ploft neer op het bed. Aarzelend loopt Lotte de hotelkamer in. Hij ziet er slecht uit, er zit een schram op zijn wang en zijn ogen staan duister. Lotte slik, als ze nu iets fout doet dan…

Schuw loopt ze naar de stoel en voelt dat zijn ogen haar scherp in de gaten houden. Elke beweging die ze maakt neemt hij op, er is iets aan de hand maar wat?

"Heb jij wat tegen die flikker gezegd, info gegeven hoe dan ook?!" Vraagt hij met een koelbloedige stem.

Ze voelt hoe haar keel dicht wordt gedrukt. De boodschap in de wc, ze moeten hem gevonden hebben.

"Lotte! Geef antwoord verdomme!" Met een ruk staat hij op en smijt het nachtkastje door de kamer. "Jij was het héh!" Snauwt hij. "Godverdomme Lotte!" Met kwade passen loopt hij op haar af. Lotte krimpt in een en knijpt haar ogen dicht.

"Ik heb niks gedaan! Ik heb niks gezegd! Hoe had ik dat moeten doen!" beschermend slaat ze haar handen voor haar gezicht en duikt in een. "Jij was toch de hele tijd bij me! Ik had niets kunnen doen, echt niet!"

Maikel stopt vlak voor haar. "Geef je tas." Lotte reageert niet. "Pak je tas verdomme!" Haastig staat ze op en haalt haar tasje uit de badkamer. Meteen rukt Maikel het uit haar handen.

"Hey! Dat is van mij!" Ze doet een duik naar het tasje. "Geef terug!" Maikel duwt haar naar achter en schud haar tas voor haar ogen leeg. Kleren, mascara, tampons, pennen, papieren en andere artikelen vallen op de grond. Maikel bukt zich en pakt een lippenstift.

"Komt dit je soms bekent voor?" Sist hij. Lotte durft niets te zeggen. "Nou! Ben je helemaal gek geworden!" Hij smijt de lippenstift door de kamer. "Stomme trut! Waarom geef je me niet gelijk aan! We staan godverdomme in de krant! Je hebt de helft van het kentekenbewijs doorgegeven en die flikker in pak heeft vast de politie gebeld!"

Woedend buigt hij zich over haar een en trekt haar aan haar pols omhoog. "Wat denk je in godsnaam dat je aan het doen bent!" Zijn gezicht is enkele centimeters van haar gezicht. "Denk eens na! Als ik erbij ben, ben jij er ook bij! Waar denk je dat ze je heen brengen als ik de bak in draai?!"

Maikel laat Lotte's pols los en ze valt op de grond tegen de muur. Tranen prikken in haar ogen maar ze dwingt zichzelf niet te huilen. Ze wil niet meer zo zwak en hulpeloos zijn.

"Nou? Wat denk je?" Zegt Maikel op een harde toon. "Jij wordt netjes thuis afgeleverd en dat is niet de plek waar je heen wilt is of wel, want waarom zou ander een meisje van veertien langs de kant van de weg gaan staan? Jij hebt ook iets op je geweten of niet?" Hij kijkt haar doordringend aan en snel kijkt ze weg, bang dat hij haar gedachten kan lezen. "Dus naar huis of niet?"

Een stille schreeuw verlaat haar lippen en met grote ogen gevuld van schok staart ze hem aan. 'Naar huis? Nee dat nooit meer!' "Ik wil niet naar huis." Fluistert ze.

"Dan moet je vanaf nu je bek houden en doen wat ík zeg!" Schreeuwt Maikel op harde toon. Lotte knikt en blijft naar de grond staren. De jongen begint zijn en haar spullen bij elkaar te rapen en propt ze in een grote weekend tas. Snel grist Lotte haar klein spulletjes bij elkaar en stopt ze in haar eigen tasje.

Als Maikel klaar is kijkt hij naar het meisje. "We gaan Lotte, Duitsland is nog maar zo'n vijftig kilometer.

.-.-.


End file.
